kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
Minerva
Minerva (ミネルバ Mineruba) is the fourth of the Jupiter Sisters. She is currently residing within Shiori Shiomiya. Character Overview Personality Minerva shows a shy and quiet nature, reflecting a similar kind of personality Shiori had before. Although she talks a bit more than Shiori's past self, Minerva still does not speak much. Her personality is also somewhat childish, despite being a goddess. Just like Shiori, Minerva is shown to be a bookworm, reading a book when no one is watching. Like her sisters, Minerva is very protective of Shiori, and claims that Keima belongs to Shiori despite being bashful. Appearance It is unknown what Minerva really looks like. When she took over Shiori or rather "got out", Minerva looks like a pubescent Shiori wearing only the top portion of the Maijima High uniform, making it like a one-piece dress for her, also Shiori's hair turns light-blue and grows quite long compared to the length of Shiori's hair, going to the hip level of Minerva. She currently has two small wings on her back. Abilities As shown that every goddess has different obtained abilities before receiving their wings, Minerva was actually able to "get out" of Shiori's body and roam around like a spirit. Minerva has also shown to ability to create a protective shield that is powerful enough that even her sisters cannot break and can amplify her sisters' powers. She has also displayed a great knowledge of spells, shown by being able to identify the complexities of Apollo's Hydration spell. However, Minerva has not shown to be able to fly yet (having needed to be supported by Diana) despite having wings. It is possible that this is due to her small stature. Background and Initial Appearance As one of the Jupiter Sisters, Minerva was one of the goddesses responsible for the sealing of Old Hell. However, this also trapped the Goddesses, who were released along with the spirits when the seal was broken. At some point after this, Minerva entered Shiori Shiomiya, presumably along with Shiori's spirit. However, unlike the spirit, Minerva had no immediate effect on Shiori. Plot Overview Old Conquest Arc Minerva first appears as a little girl who roams the Maijima school library, always carrying a book to read. This is during the time Shiori 'found out' that Keima is a cross-dresser. She already has her halo, showing that Shiori's love has reach quite a high point. After sometime, when Keima aides Shiori in finishing her novel, the goddess appears a few times, one time asking Shiori if she's finished (with the novel). When Shiori finally does finish her novel, while she is asleep, Minerva takes over the body unconsciously and is surprised that she has. After a few embarrassing moments, the goddess bangs her head on the table and returns to Shiori. After Keima left, Minerva formally introduced herself to Shiori. After Keima called Shiori (along with Tsukiyo and Yui), Minerva was called upon by Diana and she was overjoyed when she saw her sisters. Later, As Vulcan and Mars are fighting over who Keima must be with, Minerva also joins in. When things got worsened, Minerva rushed to Keima and created an impenetrable shell around Keima (Although this also seems to damage the latter). After the problem was settled, Minerva saw Kanon's condition, and explains to Keima the complexities to him as all of them begins to call to Apollo's oracle. Mai-High Festival Arc Shiori, along with Minerva was captured soon after Lune orders her Vintage subordinates to capture all of Keima's previous conquests. However, Minerva was soon rescued by Diana and Mercury and managed to awaken Apollo too. Minerva, (while being held by Diana) and her sisters then casted a spell that annihilates the Vintage hideout. Later, Minerva along with Vulcan and Diana watched the performance from the stage lights. Heart of Jupiter Arc Sometime after the Festival, Diana arranged a sleepover and Minerva was delighted by the snacks as Mars agreed. Before she could take anymore, Apollo stops her, saying that she's a child so she cannot have anymore sweets while Mars agrees and tells Minerva that her elder sister is hungry too. Before the three could take anymore, Diana took away the snack plater and tells them that this is not the time for eating. After listening to everyone's comments, and upon hearing Apollo and Mars' arguments on who will win over Keima Minerva jumps in, saying that Shiori will do it too, only to be made fun by Apollo by lifting her dress and saying that Minerva's choice of undergarment will neer be able to capture Keima as Mars says that there are some people who are into this and wonders if Keima is like them. Relationships Shiori Shiomiya As the goddess who hosts her, Minerva does not show any sign of fear when she has approached Shiori as a spirit. But being very timid, the two hasn't really interacted. Apollo & other goddesses As she is Apollo's younger sister, Minerva takes high recognition of Apollo's words, such as Apollo's warning "Don't talk with strangers." It could also mean that Minerva looks up to her older sister, though she didn't use any honorific to address Apollo. Trivia *The name Minerva comes from the Roman goddess Minerva. *The mythological Minerva is the goddess of poetry and wisdom, which accounts for her host, the Librarian Shiori. Quotes *''(To Shiori) "Do you think you can write now ?"(Chapter 148 , p16) *(To Keima) "I won't talk to strangers! Because Apollo said not to..."'' (Chapter 149 , p15) *''(To Mars and other goddess) "Th-Th-This man... belongs to Shiori...!!"'' (Chapter 158, p9) Category:Female Characters Category:Goddess